Everyone and The Fat Controller
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Everyone and The Fat Controller.' Overview Sir Topham Hatt, or, as he is better known, The Fat Controller, is the head of the Sodor Railway. He has a strong friendship with all his engines, though his relationships with most of the diesel engines can be very rocky due to their belief that he prefers steam to diesel. He is also friends with the Controllers of other railways. If anyone threatens his railway, he will most certainly defend it. 'Arry and Bert 'Arry and Bert are the Sodor Ironworks diesels, but they have been called upon to work in various places on the Island before. In Splatter and Dodge, the two diesels' respective incidents left him no choice but to loan them to Carlo Debris. Things became more complicated when Mavis was damaged during the events of Bulldozer. With his workforce slowly fading into disarray, it was time to take necessary action. In Feeling Lucky?, the Fat Controller issued a "joint ownership contract" with Sir Frederick Aura to allow him to send 'Arry and Bert to help out when they were needed. This not only keep the struggling Ironworks from going under in times of financial difficulty, it gave the Fat Controller the help he needed. The Fat Controller was proud of the two diesels' prowess until Bert accidentally damaged the new transfer table he had built for them in Vicarstown. During Paxton and Norman, two new diesels arrived to help out, and 'Arry and Bert were called upon less often. However, they still managed to make Norman conspire against the steam engines and cause a great deal of trouble! In Grim Messengers of Doom, Arry and Bert decieved Patriot, the Fat Controller's intended flagship engine to run The Little Western Extension Line, into being melted down in the smelting shed. The Fat Controller had hired a private detective to track down what had led to his mysterious disappearance, but the true culprit was never found. Carlo Debris The Fat Controller is not fond of working with Carlo Debris, but has little choice in that matter. Carlo is rude, offensive, derogatory, and violent, so the Fat Controller would much prefer if he could make some of these dealings over the phone! It can be assumed that folowing the events of Dodge, Splatter and Dodge were loaned to Carlo Debris, along with a previously exiled Diesel 10. In Wilbert the Lumberjack, the Fat Controller sent Wilbert to help out at The Lumberyard. In Henry and Kurt, the Fat Controller made an arrangement with Carlo to tear down trees close to the line in Henry's Forest. Part of this arrangement was done at occasional gunpoint from Dex and Winslow, which can make for a very thoughtful discussion. When Kurt the Jungle Cutter nearly fell off a cliffiside, the Fat Controller reluctanly assisted in the rescue, defying his doctor's recommendations that he is "forbidden to pull." In Swashbuckler, Carlo Debris "graciously" hosted the Fat Controller's meeting with the other business people and controllers pf Sodor despite the fact he was anticipating an employee uprising. Daisy Although Daisy is fussy, Sir Topham Hatt knows she means well and values her service to Thomas' Branch Line. In Swagger and Swerves, when Daisy's bragging got too out of control, the Fat Controller was quick to reprimand her. In Rosie, when Daisy was rescued from falling into a lake by Rosie and Thomas, she and Sir Topham Hatt made snarky remarks towards each other after the Fat Controller made a bad pun. (There's no point crying over spilt milk!) Dex and Winslow When making dealings with Carlo Debris in recent times, having a rifle or two pointed at the Fat Controller has become rather commonplace. In Henry and Kurt, the Fat Controller was incredibly startled to see Dex and Winslow point their weapons at him, but not surprised. Suffice to say, they would have probably missed anyway. General Zen The Fat Controller has had a long-term agreement with the Ministry of Defense for almost a decade. When a new outpost was being constructed on Sodor, the request for several of his diesel engines were proposed to speed along the process. The Fat Controller loaned Splatter, Dodge, Bear, Derek, Diesel, Sidney, Paxton, Dart, Den, and Norman to take shifts working there. Although he is not fond of General Zen's rash behavior, he is respectful of the ministry and therefore lent a hand wherever he could. In Munitions, although unseen, the Fat Controller dispatched James, Edward, Arthur, and BoCo to oversee the operation in case anything went awry. This decision was a very astute judgment on his part, as the 4 engines saved many lives after the ensuing catastrophe took place. In Blunderbuss, when he sent Paxton to work at The Blue Mountain Quarry, he called General Zen "apalling". Mavis Although Mavis is owned by the Ffarquhar Quarry Company, the Fat Controller enlists her for special jobs from time to time, and occasionally lets her take Toby's stone deliveries to destinations further down the line. He admires her tenacity and spirit, and is willing to take the time to give her an important task if timetables allow it! In Bulldozer, Mavis was dispatched to take a stone train to Knapford, but derailed when she encountered a rock slide on the line. That Fat Controller swiftly sent Toby to the Quarry full-time to accomodate the unfortunate turn of events. In Mavis and the Tornado, when Mavis and her crew were presumed deceased, the Fat Controller held a period of mourning for her. Her actions had saved Scruff and BoCo's lifes, and she was honored as a "member of the team" despite not being directly associated with the North Western Railway. Paxton In Paxton and Norman, The Fat Controller brought the two diesels to the shunting yard to help out. When Norman's schemes to derail Percy went awry and Paxton was caught in the middle of a predicament, the Fat Controller forgave the two diesels for conspiring. He also rewarded Paxton with the task of working at the Blue Mountain Quarry in honor of his bravery and nobility. In Blunderbuss, the Fat Controller told Paxton that he should not feel guilty for the events that occured during Munitions and sent him back to the Quarry to work. The Flying Scotsman The Fat Controller treats the Flying Scotsman like a celebrity, and rightfully so! Whenever the LNER Engine stays on Sodor, it is made sure his stay and accomodations are top notch! In Scot-free, The Fat Controller brought the Flying Scotsman from the Mainland for a secret purpose. In Rock-Star, the Fat Controller organized a celebration for the Flying Scotsman, attended by engines and railway enthusiasts alike. In Aura of Menace the task Sir Topham Hatt brought the Flying Scotsman to Sodor for was revealed to be related to The Little Western Extension Project. Stanley In Waterworks, after Stanley saved his crew from drowning in an abandoned waterworks, the Fat Controller rewarded Stanley with a new coat of a paint, a much needed polish, and a brand new whistle! Sir Frederick Aura The Fat Controller is aware that Aura has a shady side, but he chooses to overlook the issues to conduct business. Though he is very unaware of the evil scheme that Aura is conducting. When the Ironworks was struggling financially, the Fat Controller negotiated a joint-ownership deal to allow 'Arry and Bert to work in Vicarstown when needed. When constructing the bridge on the Little Western Extension, he awarded the materials contract to the Ironworks. The Fat Controller invited Aura to his gathering at Last Haven to announce his plans for the Little Western. He did seem suprised that Aura actually atended however. In Grim Messengers of Doom, it is implied that he as a hunch that Aura had something to do with the disappearance of Patriot. Winston Shuttling him dutifully all throughout Sodor, the Fat Controller enjoys relying on his track inspection car to take him from place to place. Winston will attest that the Fat Controller is a terrible driver, but is loyal and honorable all the same. In Blunderbuss, Winston shuttles the Fat Controller to the Tidmouth Lift Bridge to send Paxton to The Blue Mountain Quarry. Winston's newfound pet peeve is uncovered when the Fat Controller gets crumbs in his new leather seats! In Henry and Kurt, Winston took the Fat Controller to speak to Henry about Carlo's men cutting down trees in the forest. Richard Hatt Richard Hatt is the son of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, the current Fat Controller. As he gets older, Sir Stephen has begun to give Richard more responsibility around the railway to prepare him to step into the role of Fat Controller when he chooses retire. While he may not look or seem to fill the part now, Richard is well equipped to fill his father's shoes. In Perhaps He's Got a Corset, the Fat Controller was busy with matters regarding the Ministry of Defense, giving his son the opportunity to take on a small leadership role within the railway. Richard was given the responsibility of overseeing Donald and Douglas' overhaul, as well as filling in the other engines as to the implications of the two's absence. After Richard's failed attempt to implement a suggestion box, Sir Stephen reminds his son that the engines often behave as they did, citing the time when he announced the Little Western Extension. However, Richard's box does present a suggestion to construct a new branch line, which Sir Stephen quickly snatches up as "his own". To prevent further incident, Stephen burns the titular suggestion box. Walter Richards In light of Mr. Richards' recent struggle in controlling his railway, the Barrane family has considering replacing him with the Fat Controller. Upon being informed of this, the Fat Controller meets with him regarding this issue, telling Mr. Richards that he has no intention of taking the position on the basis of not wanting to burden Richard. While he means Mr. Richards no hard feelings, Sir Topham is unable to overlook his fellow controller's scattered nature. Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions